In movements that are used in watches, and more particularly, in wrist watches, hand setting may be achieved with a hand-setting stem. This stem may generally be held in place on the movement's frame in a recess in a bottom plate by a pull-out piece that also makes provision for the displacement of other component parts of the mechanism. This arrangement may permit hand setting of the watch when the stem is in the pulled-out position.
In order for these functions to take place reliably, it may be necessary for the stem to be properly guided in the movement's frame, and for the pull-out piece to be well seated. This provides satisfactory holding of the stem by the pull-out piece.
In certain types of timepiece movements, such as the movement described in Swiss Patent No. CH 623 192, the solution described above may not be applied, owing to constructional constraints that might prevent satisfactory guiding of the stem and adequate seating of a pull-out piece. This movement may be of baguette form, having three narrow bridges in the form of small bars that are superposed and assembled with screws arranged through their ends. Space may be lacking, here, to make provision for the above-mentioned functions. Therefore, this movement may be equipped with a hand-setting mechanism in which a hand-setting stem is arranged in the bottom of a case, such that the axis of the stem is parallel to that of watch hands. This solution may require removal of the timepiece from the arm of a wearer in order for the timepiece to be wound and for the hands to be set.